the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Bronze Warden
=The Pilot= Personality Born and raised in a small town in rural England, Damien's upbringing saw him become extremely curious of “the world out there”, as he would put it. Thus, it came as no surprise that after getting his suit he quickly began exploring the world through every means available, be it by air, sea or even under the ground. Damien keeps a jolly and excited attitude towards most situations in life and in combat prefers to use unconventional, and often ineffective aerial attacks to confuse his adversaries and throw them off balance and off the ground, occasionally resorting to just shooting them if the situation requires it. His playful attitude often gets him branded as an idiot who doesn't take things seriously. After joining The Engineers, he quickly moved to their HQ, needing to flee to the Philippines shortly after, where he still lives, keeping a small library where he spends most of his time outside of missions tending to it as his part-time job. Appearance Damien is a young man around his mid-20s, standing around 5'11'' and usually seen with comfortable, almost ill fitting, clothes. Relations & Allies Taking on the VR training mission, Damien met Forge, Hars, Mishkin, Tyler and Hai-ko, though most of his time was spent away from the main group. In Operation: Gladius Damien met Letreke, Heretic, Marshall, Kensei and Jaegorah, as well as Hai-ko who he already met previously. During said mission Damien was shocked to see the martial prowess of Kensei and the destructive power of Marshall's Solar Rifle. In Operation: Desert Scorpion Damien met Urban II, Robert Morgan and, in the dropship, Elena Wagner. Damien was greatly wounded during said operation, but managed to survive thanks to the help of Lyn, Forge and Matsuzaki, to whom he is greatly thankful. =The Suit= A suit specialized in mobility; the Bronze Warden can function in any environment on earth, being able to burrow underground, swim underwater or fly high up in the sky. This, coupled with a very high top speed, allows him to perform quick attacks to his enemies from numerous angles. The Bronze Warden keeps his weapons hidden under his armor until they're needed, bringing them out for a quick attack and hiding them back in, or keeping them out in case of a prolonged fight. Suit Crunch Points Spent: 240/240 HP=20 DUR=0 DEX=3 STR=3 POW=4 REC=6 SPD=15 (16 while hovering or on even ground, 14 while burrowing, 30 while flying) Advanced Actions:5 Bonus to DEX rolls: 10 50 to dodge 14 for melee accuracy 10 for stealth Bonus to Tech rolls: 10 10 to scanning 16 to repairs 10 to hacking Bonus to COM rolls: 5 Faction: The Engineers - TE Combat Engineer Class: Medium Bodytype: High Mobility Amphibious Avian Hybrid (90) Nanites: Hydra (10) *=free Features: Burrower(10) Natural Weapons - Axe (10) Gills * Fins * Skates * Levitation * Flight * Suit AI: Soldier AI (10) User Interface: Brainwave Harnesss (10) HUD: Suit Status * Hawkeye * Thermal Vision * Comms/Cyberwarfare: Radio Transmitter * Upgrades: Environmental Controls I, II & III * Cyberbrain (10) Capacitor I & II (20) Solar Panels (10) Technician (10) Storage * Kinetic Stabilizers * Medkit (10) Repair Kit (10) Weapons: 2x Magnetic Phaser (30) Axe - Natural Weapon * Missions Operation: Ersatzteil +15 Operation: Gladius +10 Operation: Desert Scorpion +15 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:The Engineers Category:Pilots